


Jason Todd篇（遥途番外）

by merrceiba



Series: 遥途 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: 嗯，虽然几乎没有超蝙，但是是超蝙文……





	

**Author's Note:**

> 洒狗粮啊洒狗粮！情人节礼物！  
> 

Jason立在庄园门口，觉得有些微妙的尴尬。  
他跟庄园的关系一直都有那么点，微妙的尴尬。  
他成为红头罩以前的日子且不用说，他有相当的理由确信每一任罗宾，都有那么点尴尬。  
后来他死了。又活了。成为了红头罩。那段日子他跟蝙蝠的关系就跟个储存不当的军火库似的，一点就炸。  
再后来发生了一连串的事。大事。  
小丑作的大死。超人的独裁。反抗军的艰难反抗。Bruce的性命垂危。……  
还有就是，Jason Todd也终于长过了十五六岁的年纪。  
那个年龄的男孩，一点屁大的事就以为遭到了全世界的背叛，怒火中烧。  
那个年龄的男孩，以为命运就只对他一个人不公平，当然也就拒绝原谅。  
当然也不是说如果时光倒流，他就能让那时候的自己做出些什么改变。  
拜托，他十五岁，又运气不好遇上一堆糟心事，你能指望他怎样？  
但谢天谢地，Jason想，他已经过了那个年龄。  
他甚至亲眼见过Bruce手刃Kal El，坚不可摧的蝙蝠侠为此心碎欲绝到无法站立。  
他终于明白这操蛋的命运就是一个婊子，对他固然从来就没温柔过，但对别人下手还有可能更狠。狠得多。  
或者，换一种表述方法：天杀的Bruce Wayne就是一个混蛋，对他身边的人一直冷酷无情，但他待之最无情，到绝情的那个，是他自己。  
然而，想明白是想明白了。让Jason忽然换个风格出现也是不可能的。  
他可以穿夜翼的制服，却没可能顶着个迪基鸟式的笑脸。  
所以，这点尴尬，他也就只能让它埋在那一如既往炸炸裂裂的样子下了。  
当然不是说那就瞒得住谁。  
得了，这可是蝙蝠侠的庄园，几任罗宾都得了“世界上最好的侦探”的真传。更不用说Alf了。  
但是呢，每个人都有自己处理人际关系的方式，对吧？别人可管不着。  
这么想着，Jason深吸一口气，然后，手脚俐落地翻进了庄园的围墙。

怎么？有什么不对么？  
他完全不知道自己将会面对的是什么好么？  
他还在料理“法外者”的任务呢，然后就收到了Dick的短信，“快回庄园！”  
没头没尾，语气足够紧急，让他心里“咯噔”了一下。但既然用的不是“红头罩”的通讯器，而是Jason的，他估计应该不是真的紧急。  
然后就接到了Tim传的短讯：“你不会想错过这个的！”  
Tim通常不做这种事，真的。他通常都不怎么用感叹号。  
如果这还不够他忐忑的话，接下来他居然接到了Damian的短讯。  
这立马使事件上升到了R级警戒级别。  
他迅速料理了手上的事，随手顺了套衣服换了，就赶回了庄园。

这就解释了为什么Alf——永远能够在第一时间堵住任何偷溜进出庄园的人的Alf——现在正看着他身上的着装，微微的蹙眉。  
他都没顾上回一趟自己的安全屋，随手顺的不知谁的衣服，衣袖过长，而裤腿过短。  
Jason微微往后退缩了一下，然后当机立断在Alf发难之前转移话题：“庄园发生了什么事吗？他们都催我回来。”  
Alf却像是忍不住笑了，甚至都没能够先给出一个“我们稍后会就您的着装问题谈谈”的眼神。  
Jason多年不见Alf这么笑了。  
这太诡异了。  
“他们在海水浴池。”Alf说，边转身，“我去拿备换的衣服。Jason少爷。欢迎回来。”

好吧，海水浴池。  
庄园里有个大得不像话的海水浴池，几乎都能算半个海湾了。要在好莱坞电影里，那地方挺适合发生个把命案的。  
但根据Alf的表情来看，应该不涉及谋杀或者溺亡。  
那么海水浴池还能发生什么事？  
Jason放轻身形，加快脚步，直奔海水浴池。

“Damian，下来！”首先听到的，当然，是Dick的声音，老大哥式的语气，但过于轻松惬意了，不像谋杀进行中的样子。  
“不！”Damian的语气断然。但带着一点点Damian式的不确定。  
不是说那点不确定就能动摇他，真的，你会吃惊一个十二岁的小男孩能够坚定到什么地步。就算是Jason，在哥谭街头混大，见惯了街头小孩的彪悍野蛮和不可思议的坚韧，Damian仍旧能时不时地让他刮目相看。  
“看在上帝的份上！你就下来吧，Damian。”Tim也在，显然。  
“Damian，你想下来的。”Dick循循善诱。  
“不。”Damian语气中的“不动摇”听起来已经有些岌岌可危。  
到这里，Jason基本上可以断定Damian是在做无谓的抵抗了。  
这小杀手虽然意志坚定，却在某些事情上——某些事情特指甜食、电子游戏、漫画诸如此类——抵抗力非常有限。  
但这有些奇怪。最小的罗宾跟他们几个不一样，不在哥谭湾边长大，虽然不至于怕水，可对水确实也没多大热情。是什么让他动摇了？  
Jason推开浴池的门。  
他听到了某种声音。  
他一开始并没有反应过来，因为那有可能只是泳池区惯放的背景音乐什么的。  
Dick和Tim都浮在水里，Damian坐在浴池边上，有一搭没一搭地踢着水。  
见他进来，同时招呼：  
“小翅膀。”  
“Jason。”  
“Todd。”  
但越过他的三个兄弟的招呼声，那声音开始拨动他的神经——  
Jason猛地顿住脚步，艰难地开口，“那声音是我认为的那个……”  
池面荡起水波，Dick和Tim同时游开。  
“我的上帝！”Jason对着眼前的景象，惊呼。  
Jason Todd不是什么没见过世面的人。真不是。  
他是哥谭首富的养子，他当过蝙蝠侠的罗宾，他曾死在小丑手上，他从拉撒路池复活，他待过少年泰坦，他以痛揍地球坏蛋和外星坏蛋为业。  
他只是还不曾看过一对海豚从自家泳池里跃起。

Dick早笑出了声。  
“说了你不会想错过这个的。”Tim的声音也带着温和的笑意。  
“哪儿来的？”Jason半天只能找出这么一个问题。  
“超人从太平洋里弄过来的，送给Bruce的生日礼物，说是为了帮助Bruce康复。”Tim给出完整答案。  
Jason又好半天说不出话。  
Damian终于找着了同盟：“我就说他疯了嘛！对吧？”  
海豚再一次发出柔和动听的声音，跃出水面。  
Jason摇了摇头，“我原谅他了。”  
下一秒，Jason就直接跳进了水里，连外衣都没脱。  
“Jason！Alf会生气的！”Tim一如既往扮演着乖宝宝的角色，但是话里的缺少应有的责怪，反而充满了“我能理解你的心情”式的体贴。  
Jason当然不加理会，追逐着海豚的身影，一下子就潜到了水下去。  
Damian坐在水池边上，几乎已经是在嘟着嘴了。  
然后一只海豚靠着池边跃起来，几乎跳进他的怀里。要不是他还坚定地将双手撑在地上，他一定已经伸出手去了——  
然而他还是太天真了。  
海豚刚跃开去，藏在后面的Jason却忽然冒出来，一把将Damian的双腿拖曳住——动作之快，连刺客联盟的前杀手都反应不及。“噗通”一声，几乎与海豚同步，终于，Damian一起栽进了水里。  
接下来就是一场惨无人道的混战。  
包括了做完美掩护的一对海豚，全力在水中的追逐四兄弟，和掀翻整个海水浴池区的半心半意的打闹。  
Alf拿着浴巾，端着饮料，远远地站在门口，脸上挂着心满意足的微笑。

Bruce在楼上更远一些的玻璃窗外看着。  
“我原本是弄来给你的。”超人无声无息地降落在他身后，声音里带着伪装的懊恼。“但结果比我想象的要好。”轻声叹息。  
Bruce转过身，牢牢地抓着他的衣襟，将他扯进了一个恶狠狠的吻中。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，敲着碗等着乐高来治愈呀……


End file.
